A mini-PC (mini-personal computer) or even a removable module, e.g., external hard drive, PC stick, etc., is popular in many circumstances due to the size and portability of the computing device or module. For example, a PC stick is a small module or dongle that may be powered by a multi-core processor and offer random access memory (RAM), flash memory storage, and network connectivity such as 802.11 Wi-Fi® or other wireless connection device. A PC stick attaches to a display panel or other monitor (e.g., television), typically by physically plugging the PC stick into a port, e.g., via HDMI port, USB 2.0 port, etc. The PC stick includes an operating system as well as user interface (e.g., keyboard, mouse, etc.) support. A mini-PC offers much the same capabilities, also includes internal storage, memory and processor, and likewise takes the form of a small, portable module that, while larger than a PC stick, may still be carried about by the user, e.g., from one desk to another.
When in use, a question arises as to where to situate a mini-PC or PC stick that allows easy access, while positioning it out of sight for security purposes. Mini PCs and PC sticks are so small they present a security risk. Users often want to take mini PCs or PC sticks home at night, but if left in view and easily accessible, security is a concern. If the user is not able to take the Mini-PC or PC stick home, it often must be locked in a separate area. Moreover, some Mini PCs require cables to connect to a monitor or other device, which tends to clutter a user's workspace.